Sea creature love?
by dreamcatcher607
Summary: Anabell's life was kind of normal, until the summer of 2013 when her and her family went to visit her grandmother at her beach side mansion, there she met Micha a merman, son of a water god. Not only does love happen but Anabell learns more about her heritage and what she is meant to be.
1. INTRO chapter 1

**Anabell:**

Yet another family trip this summer, the drive to the beach were my grandmother lives was 8hrs long,

stuck in a car with my big brother and annoying step-sister was not the best idea,

I could have stayed home got high and go to boxing summer training camp but I miss my grandmother, haven't seen her for about 3years now.

When we arrived to her beach side mansion my step-sister, Malone, went crazy.

It's her first time visiting my grandmother's place ever since my mom married her father, Gary.

I'm happy that my mom has found love yet again but the site of my step-sister annoys me in seconds,

my toleration of her presence is not long, in minutes we start arguing about little things like her holding the remote to the TV or

her using my favorite chopsticks to eat ramen noodles without my permission.

Trying my best to keep away from her I run inside to where my grandma was asleep on the couch like always.

"OMA!" I yell in German. She wakes up, looks around and goes wide eyed at the site of me, a huge smile goes across her face.

"Oh my little _Darling._" She says in her funny fancy voice.

I laughed at her funny voice.

"Hey mom, how you been?" my mom says while coming in.

"oh I've been fi-" my grandmother was cut off by an annoying voice.

"HEY GRANDMA!" Malone interrupts like always, not caring about my mother's reunion with her mother.

Feeling annoyed yet again I decided it would be best to leave before i cause a scene.

"I'm going for a walk." I stated as I walked out the door, behind me my mother yells "don't be out to late!"

"Yup" I reply. The ocean air is so calming…


	2. Songs of her heart Chapter 2

**Anabell:**

Miles into my walk along the beach I found a pier, now knowing I'm off my grandmother's private property. I sat there near it, enjoying the peaceful view

and next thing you know I'm singing.

**"**_ooohh, ooohhh… I can bet all the riches that I ever had, rush through the night like a shark babe wouldn't be baaddd,_

_ if I had to set thee alarm cause the thrills that run up my baaccckk-**"**_

* * *

**Micah:**

My name is Micah I am the son of Nereus the sea God and his wife Doris,

the sea is my home, 200 years of exploration and still many places to see, when I come across an island of the land creatures,

a voice, no not just a voice… singing draws my attention.

I searched for it, expecting to find a siren or singing sea sprout but it was quite the opposite, a human.

She was beautiful, in our legends the land people were hideous, with their weird skin colors and their odd looking legs,

but she was different. Hair like water, waves of brown, matching eyes that were as big as

rocks, innocents clear in them, lips plump and coral red, skin as pale as the sand. Beautiful.

I listened to her sing till she was interrupted, 3 male humans walked up behind her, she looked terrified at what they were saying,

I couldn't hear much just "Alone…sexy…regret…and be quiet…"

_I got a bad feeling about these guys__**.**_

They reached for her; she tried running, kicking at them with her legs, I didn't know what to do until she let out a terrified pitch

when one of the male humans hit her. That did it.


	3. Save Anabell! Chapter 3

**Anabell:**  
In the midst of my favorite song " _wildifire_" I heard some voices behind me.

"Hey pretty girl, what are you doing out here all alone?" one out of the three guys said.

I launched up, I couldn't help but be frightened, I was at least 3-4 miles away from my grandmother's house and the nearest public

area from this pier is about 15 minutes away, I should have known to not come out so far here.

These guys must be crossfaded or something; they reeked of vodka and weed.

I stepped back. "ah don't be afraid babe. We'll take real good care of ya."

The other two guys looked like they were gonna drool while they stared at me intensely.

"Damn she's so sexy." The guy in the middle of their group said and started to walk towards me.

"You're going to regret being here little girl" the other on the right laughed.

"Just be quiet and this will be all over fast."

I tried to make a run for it, but one of them grabbed me, I kicked the one that tried pulling down my pant

right in the nuts, a little proud of myself till he returned the favor and punched me in the face, pain shot

through my cheek like an explosion.

I screamed even though there was no hope that anyone would hear me.

***SPLASH*** "DISCUSTING HUMANS!" ***HISS***

"OH WHAT THE FUC-"the three guys went flying in the water, something went in after them and then ...they never came back up.

A few minutes later something popped out of the water.

I couldn't believe what I am seeing right now, an actual mermaid, well I guess a merman actually.


	4. An-a-Bell? yes Micah, Anabell Chp 4

**Anabell:**

For minutes now we just stared in silence both of us seemed rather curious of each other.

I couldn't stand it no more; I had to ask him something, anything.

"What are you?" _gosh that was a dumbass question, _I thought.

The merman moved closer to shore and was now on the sand but still in the waters.

"What are _you_?" he asked back.

At first I thought he was joking with me but then I noticed how serious he seemed.

"I am a human. My name is Anabell, how about you?"

He looked surprised somehow, like he didn't believe I was human or something.

"An-a…Bell…Anabell?" he repeated.

"Yes, Anabell." I confirmed.

He laughed softly "Anabell. ANABELL. anabell, Ana-bell..." he went on and on smiling to himself.

I laughed; I've never seen someone have so much fun knowing my name before.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

He stopped saying his playful repeats of my name and then looked at me again.

his eyes were so big and skin as blue as the ocean waters, the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon,

It was hard to take my eyes off of him.

"My name is Micah, I am the son of Nereus the sea god." He said intensely.

"So you're a Mermaid? Oh I mean Merman." I asked

With a nod a smile went back on his face as he moved closer to me, dragging his tale along.

"How is it that a normal human can have such a beautiful voice?" he asked almost as if he was completely mesmerized.

"What? My singing? Beautiful?" I laughed, _he must be kidding_ I thought until his face went serious and sad.

"What are you laughing about? I don't get it." Micah confusedly said.

_Oh so he was for real?! Well that's nice to know someone likes my singing._

_ My mom always said I sounded like the girl from a band called flyleaf but I never heard the similarity, _

_so I assumed she was joking.  
_

"Oh um nothing. Thank you for the compliment Micah."

As if Micah's smile could get any bigger he was almost ear to ear when he heard me say his name.

"Your voice is beautiful..."


	5. How the human life like? Chapter 5

**Micah:**

I couldn't help but kill those humans, for some reason it hurt me to see her in pain.

Her screams sent knifes through my heart.

After the three male humans slowly sinked to the bottom In the water, I had an urge to go up, snatch her and take her with me to live forever happy with each

other in the sea away from the evil male humans, but she wouldn't be able to live in the sea; she's and air breather and would die in the water.

I was afraid that she would be scared of me since I killed one of her own kind, that's why I hesitated to come above the water for a few moments , but I didn't

want her to leave, so I decided to stick my head out a little.

She was still there, as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on her.

After staring at her for what seemed like forever she finally spoke.

Her melody like voice was music to my ears. She asked the same question I have also been wondering for a while now.

"What are _you_?" I answered back.

"I am human, my name is Anabell." she replied.

Shocked to find out that she was just a human, I thought to myself "_how can a human like her have such incredible beauty and a voice even more mesmerizing than Aphrodite's?"_

I played around with her name for a while, getting my tongue used to the sound and feel of it , it suits her well in a way.

Hearing her laugh sent shockwaves to my chest as she asked the same question again.

"My name is Micah, I am the son of Nereus the god of the sea." I said trying to be bold with my reply to her question.

Later on she didn't believe me when I said how beautiful her voice was. _Why wouldn't she believe me? I was serious._

She finally understood that It was no joke and thanked me for the compliment. When she said my name for the first time I couldn't explain how happy I was,

feeling as silly as a clown fish.

"Your voice is so beautiful…" was all I can say.

Her face turned a deep red.

"ARE YOU OK!?" I asked "YOUR COLOR IS CHANGING!"

She laughed so hard that I thought she might run out of air in seconds. Her face even brighter red than before.

"I'm fine, it's just uh…well hehe it's nothing, and changing skin color is common with humans." She said reassuringly.

I was stuck for a few minutes,_ why would humans change colors? What does that mean? _

I asked her so many questions about her people after that.

For almost an hour she sat by the water and we talked, she told me about what humans are like these days,

saying that there are square shape things with moving people in them, and chemicals that can change your skin and hair color, also the name of male humans

and guys, men, or boys and the name of female humans are girls, ladies, women.

All the things she has been saying was confusing yet interesting,

I wanted to learn more, see things for myself but I know that's impossible.


End file.
